


Colourblind

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [17]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Jack Feels, Lost Love, Love, Unrequited Love, Why is the Rum Gone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Colourblind' by Darius.





	Colourblind

Captain Jack Sparrow’s first and only love was the sea. That was what he said, and it had been true enough for a long time.

Then Lizzie came along.

She shouldn’t have been special. Just a girl, another conquest at best, but she was so much more.

The sun shone brighter with her there, the sea a blanket of diamonds reflected in her eyes. Jack was hypnotised, losing his grip before he hardly realised it.

Then she was gone. The colour drained out of his world as fast as the rum from his cup.

At least there’s always another bottle.


End file.
